Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/II/03
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2=III | sekcja3=W parku Monaco | poprzedni=Rozdział II | następny=Rozdział IV | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III W parku Monaco W pięknym swym buduarze, na atłasowej kanapie gorąco żółtego koloru, Lora von Bredov Nordica leżała rozciągnięta swobodnie. Paliowy szlafrok, raczej zwój z tiulów i koronki owiewał ją bajecznie subtelną powłoką, niezazdrosną wszakże; różowe tony ciała przeświecały spod tej obłocznej szaty niezbyt dyskretnie. Nogi bose, w sandałkach purpurowych, złotem szytych, Lora założyła jedną na drugą, ramiona obnażone rzuciła swoim zwyczajem poza głowę i, zanurzając palce w kaskadzie włosów rozpuszczonych, złotorudych, śmiała się drażniącym chichotem do Handzi Tarłównej, która naprzeciw niej siedziała, wtulona głęboko w fotel na biegunach. - Pytasz o Oksztę? Ano, widzisz, on był motorem wprowadzającym mnie w świat. Adrian miał temperament i umiał szaleć, zaraził mnie. Oddałam się mu jeszcze w Wilczarach. Och! Pamiętna noc. Pomyśl sama: w gnieździe takiego smoka jak Kościesza, obok takiej niewinności anielskiej jak ty, Anuś, i takiej cnoty zamarynowanej jak Ewelina. No... i przy boku mamy, to także coś znaczy. Emocja niebywała, zresztą pierwszy raz!... - Ach! Tempi passati!wł. - Czasy minione. Wyjechaliśmy o świcie, ucałowałam ciebie śpiącą i hajda w świat!... W Szwajcarii byliśmy do zimy, zapał nasz trwał, ale z chwilą, gdy zaczął słabnąć, oglądaliśmy się oboje za drogą wyjścia. - Więc go nie kochałaś, Loro?... I bez uczucia, bez wiary poszłaś za nim? I nie czułaś potem goryczy, niesmaku? Nie zapragnęłaś powrotu? - Nie, Andziu! Ja wiem, to ci się w głowie nie mieści, a jednak tak jest. - Nie obiecywaliśmy sobie z Adrianem małżeństwa, żadnych zobowiązań, tylko szał. Skoro ten minął, myśmy się rozpryśli w dwie strony. Przyjechałam tu. Pamiętasz może, zażądałam wówczas pieniędzy od mamy i trochę mi ich przysłała. Biedna! Okłamałam ją, że wychodzę za mąż, a naprawdę było ze mną wtedy krucho. Lecz wybrnęłam. Andzia zabujała silniej fotelem, Lora zauważyła jej pytający wzrok. - Nie pytaj, Anuś, jakim sposobem, nie pytaj! Widzisz... trochę grałam szczęśliwie, bardzo szczęśliwie. Piękna, młoda dziewczyna zawsze znajdzie tu opiekuna, miałam wówczas dziewiętnaście lat, jesteśmy rówieśnicami, jakież inne nasze drogi! I czy wiesz, nie zazdrościłam ci, było mi tak, jak zawsze pragnęłam, no, cokolwiek inaczej... z początku. Weszłam w ten lej tutejszy, który słabych ciągnie na dno... Ja odbijałam się trochę o złote jego ściany, lecz nie zepchnięto mnie w głąb. Mam spryt duży i urodę, umiem te dary wyzyskać, wierzę w siebie nieograniczenie. Zaległa chwila ciszy. Tarłówna nie odrywała oczu zamyślonych od pięknej kuzynki. Sama była bledsza niż zwykle. Biały, lekki szlafroczek i warkocze czarne, spuszczone na przód figury, które wiły się lśniąc miękkim jedwabiem, nadawały jej wygląd jakby jakiejś kapłanki, słuchającej w skupieniu spowiedzi jawnogrzesznicy. Spytała cicho: - Więc takie życie dało ci zadowolenie? A kiedyż poznałaś swego męża? - W rok po przyjeździe na Riwierę. Od razu oszalał za mną, przejrzałam go na wylot i zaczęłam grę. Powiedziałam sobie, że on będzie moim mężem. Kolosalnie bogaty Rumun, viveur w całym znaczeniu, łatwowierny, zapalny i... głupi. Ha, ha, ha! Przy tym nazwisko podobało mi się. Utrzymałam nasz stosunek ceremonialnie aż do ślubu, którego zażądałam. Jako jedyną drogę... do mnie... Dziwisz się? - I on uwierzył w twą... niepokalaność? Lora parsknęła śmiechem. - We wszystko wierzył, byle mnie posiąść. Myślę, że tylko w takich podnietach Jowisz zamieniał się w woły i węże. Robiłam z Nordicą co chciałam, przeistoczyłam go w baranka, żebrał u moich nóg. Nie i nie... Wściekłość go porywała. Po ślubie wynagrodziłam mu mękę... Och, trzeba być niekiedy wyrozumiałą. Oddawałam mu się z taką pasją, tyle ognia i mistrzowskiego rozpasania miał ode mnie, że zmysły doprowadzały go do obłędu. Szalał... - A ty Loro?... Czy go kochałaś? - Kochać?... Ach nie! Tego uczucia zupełnie nawet nie znam. Rozpalał mnie tylko, do wściekłości doprowadzał... wkrótce się wyczerpałam, ostygłam. - Więc tylko zmysły i zmysły? - wybuchnęła Andzia. - One wiodą ludzi do grzechu, który nazywają rozkoszą, one wytwarzają takie szały?... Czy wy jesteście - ludźmi, czy karłami ludzkimi? Czy to jest piękno, czy rynsztok plugawy, te wasze zapały, ten wasz szał? - To jest życie, Andziu, esencja życia, jego paliwo główne, jego byt, jego poezja... - Nieprawda! Świat nie jest tak lichy, poezją jego nie mogą być zmysły. To fałsz! To tylko ludzie zwyrodniali, odrzuciwszy wszystko, co głębokie, co święte, co wielkie, zostali przy małostce, bo najwygodniejsza, bo daje rozkosz fizyczną. Nie znacie duchowej; do tamtej trzeba się wznieść, tę waszą łatwiej osiągnąć. Podstawą życia jest... - Pieniądz i rozkosz! - dokończyła Lora. Tarłówna opadła ciężko na fotel. - A miłość potężna, święta? Wszak z niej wszystko wypływa - szepnęła ciszej. - Ona także budzi szały, ona daje natchnienie bardzo szeroko zakreślone, twórcze, ona promieniuje... Miłość... pozwala ogarniać rozległe przestworza, nad miarę ludzkiego umysłu. Zapał, zachwyt, urok, szał nawet i szał podniety zmysłowej, ale poczęty z miłości - jej twór, jej wykwit... geniusz miłości daje taki żar krwi, to jego dzieło, wtedy tylko... czaruje. - Mylisz się Aniu! Wtedy daje najczęściej cierpkie owoce zawodu, lub... kir wieczystego smutku, jak tobie na przykład. - Wówczas nawet cierpienie jest miłością. Taki ogrom nie maleje, nie ginie. - Ale się nim przesyca. To siła, przyznaję, lecz nie dla każdego dostępna. Zmysły natury upajają wszystkich, bo to realność, to potrzeba fizyczna, to wola organizmu, to wreszcie rozkosz! Miłość jest upojeniem?... Dobrze, ale i męką. Wreszcie powtarzam, taki kwiat nie na każdym podwórku zakwita. To lepiej. Nie byłoby w życiu głównego barwnika, gdyby tylko miłość duchowa rozdawała szały. I... cóż by robiły kobiety, których jest większość na świecie? - Ach, w ten ton uderzasz... - Bo ważny, moja Handziu. Miłość przy wszystkich swych hojnościach daje niezaprzeczenie zazdrość i... pragnienie wyłącznej przynależności. Wszelkie recepty na wiarę i zaufanie śmiało rzucić można w piec. Gdy się kocha, zazdrość wkracza z taką pewnością do uczuć ludzkich, jak... ach! No, jak żandarm na granicy Rosji wołający o paszport. Jest to nieodzowne, bezwarunkowe. Czyli,że miłość nakłada pęta, na obie strony, męską i kobiecą. Kochasz i jesteś niewolnikiem tej miłości. - Ona wygładza taką niewolę, czyni ją nie tylko znośną, lecz... drogą. - Bon!fr. - dobrze. Ale tymczasem należycie do siebie, a co robią inni? ci, którym nie sądzone było kochać i trafić na miłość? - Paradoksujesz Loro. Tak stawiać sprawy nie można. - Poczekaj, ja jeszcze chcę mówić o parze zamkniętej w kręgu miłości. Czy ty myślisz, że to uczucie szczytne daje zarazem ślepotę i głuchotę na wszelkie blaski i melodie świata? Nie, ma petite!fr. - moja mała. Nie łudź się. Prędzej lub później, ona lub on, gdy już napatrzą się na siebie do woli, napieszczą, naidealizują, mówmy otwarcie, namnożą niezbitych dowodów swej wyłączności, wówczas przecierają oczy, żeby zobaczyć, co też świat porabia? I daltonizm wytworzony przez patynę miłości niknie, wzrok, słuch przeciera się. On albo ona nabierają apetytu do jakiejś odmiany w codziennej potrawie. Pobożny marcepan miłości trochę się przejadł, zapachniały ostryżki, pieprzyk nęci, a tu pokusy są, wabią. Och, ja maluję notabene bardzo klerykalną parę. Zwykle prędzej i łatwiej zaczynają się takie wycieczki ciekawe, poza próg uświęconego ogniska. Ale miłość pomimo tego trwa i... zazdrość jest już jak w domu. Mąż robi wycieczki, żona histeryzuje lub cierpi, żona pierwsza przetarła oczy, mąż urządza jej piekło. Już po spokoju, już się wkrada podejrzliwość, niechęć, obraza. Oto są owe opiewane tęcze miłości. - O jakich ty wycieczkach mówisz, Loro? - O najprostszych. Żona zazdrosna z miłości, często z własnej próżności, chciałaby, żeby jej mąż nie spojrzał już na żadną kobietę, nie mówię, żeby ją zdobywał, ale nawet patrzeć nie wolno, pochwalić, pobawić się. Sama jednak, gdy się komuś podoba, od razu odgadnie i wcale nie broni, owszem to jej pochlebia, często bawi i urozmaica jej życie, smak cnotliwego marcepanu zaostrza trochę. Za to mąż, choćby sam miał stokroć wybujalsze zakusy, nie daruje żonie jej powodzenia. To przecież grzech ciężki, występek! A jeśli ona polubi czyjeś towarzystwo, nawet najniewinniej, najszczytniej, po prostu wiedziona potrzebą szerszego horyzontu, bez osobistych zmysłowych podniet, gdyż te ma w domu pod sklepieniem swej miłości, wtedy pan mąż dęba staje. Zazdrość rozsadza go jak dynamit i miłość wytwarza już pole bitwy. Tarłówna wstała z fotela. Zdenerwowana przebiegła pokój parokrotnie. - Zbyt czarno przedstawiasz, Lorko, życie i małżeństwo. Tak nie jest! Ty zawsze byłaś pesymistką, zawsze ironizowałaś to, co uświęcone, co drogie, co wreszcie jest poezją, jedyną w życiu. - Jeśli zakucie dwojga ludzi w kajdany obowiązków i w jakieś tam przysięgi ma być poezją życia, to ci Andziu nie zazdroszczę - odparła Lora. - Szkoda, że właśnie kobiety z takimi pojęciami, gołębice uczuciowe, idą najczęściej na ofiarę całopalną zupełnie odrębnych mężczyzn. To jest tragedia! W ogóle najczęściej bywa tak, że kobieta odchodząc od ołtarza widzi przed sobą niebo i marzenia swe najszczytniejsze w pełni rozkwitu, mężczyzna zaś tylko - pokój sypialny... - Loro, zmiłuj się! Loro, nie bądź tak okropnie wyzutą, taką cyniczką, nie sądź ludzi tak surowo, tak... podle... Andzia zakryła oczy i stojąc przed kuzynką, trzęsła się z oburzenia, szepnęła cicho, zawstydzona: - Wybacz mi mój okrzyk, daruj... ale... jesteś straszna... - Jestem tylko szczera, nigdy się nie łudziłam co do idealnych uczuć mężczyzn i kobiet. Są takie wyrodki, owszem są, lecz i tym łuska spada z oczu dosyć prędko. - Nie możesz mieć doświadczenia w takiej kwestii. - Ty chyba tym bardziej? - Przyznaję, ale jeśli sądzisz mężczyzn, miarą Adriana Okszty i... - Mego męża, bądź odważna, Handziu. - Więc tak. Wszakże oni nie mogą tworzyć teorii, obaj są zmysłowcami bez zastrzeżeń. - Doskonale! Przynajmniej od razu wiadomo, z kim się ma do czynienia. My oboje, wychodząc od mera, po ślubie cywilnym, nie różniliśmy się zupełnie w naszych... widzeniach, tylko że on szalał wewnętrznie, jak wulkan przed wybuchem, ja... nastrajałam się do... nowej partii. W nagrodę za jego zapał, wytrwałość, za danie mi nazwiska, chciałam rolę swą odegrać... wirtuozowsko i... odegrałam... - Wstrętne, wstrętne! - krzyknęła Andzia z oburzeniem. Z rękami przy skroniach i ohydą w oczach, przerażonych tym, co słyszała, prędko wybiegła z pokoju. Pani von Bredofv Nordica parsknęła krótkim śmieszkiem, wyciągnęła się rozkosznie na kanapie ruchem wężowym, nagle jak sprężyna skoczyła na nogi. Kilku poruszeniami rąk rozmotała spowijające ją tiule i stanęła przed zwierciadłem, jak bogini grecka w świetnej plastyce swej nagości. Włosy rude spływały na plecy bogatym zwojem, potrząsnęła głową i wzrokiem pałającym przyglądała się sobie długo. Uśmiech drażniący i tajemniczy pełzał po wargach krwawych, żądnych rozkoszy. Pierś dyszała szybko. Pragnę, stale pragnę - oto jest piękno i poezja życia. Handzia nazywa to wstrętem... gdzież jest prawda?... O! Wieczna męko... kobiecości! Pragnienie rozkoszy to grzech... wyrzeczenie się jej, to smutek i... zasługa, cnota, ha, ha, ha! Nacisnęła guzik dzwonka elektrycznego. Cicho rozsunęły się drzwi buduaru. - Vittorina? - Jestem, pani. - Kąpiel gotowa? - Tak, pani. - Toaleta biała z pąsową siatką, płaszcz adamaszkowy z sobolami. - Już wiem; wszystko gotowe. - Samochód? - Czeka. Szofer pytał, czy pani nie zmieniła zamiaru. - Która godzina? - Kwadrans po jedenastej. - Czy panna Tarło poszła do siebie? - Tak, pani. - To dobrze. Idę do wanny. Handzia źle się czuła w pysznym mieszkaniu pani von Bredov. Nie mogła się oswoić z atmosferą tu panującą, duszno było jej i niespokojnie. Miny lokajów ironiczno_bezczelne, niesmaczne uśmiechy subretek dokuczały Handzi. Męczyły ją przy tym ciągłe zebrania w salonie Lory, nie gustowała w nich. Mężczyźni byli zbyt obcesowi, wzrok ich obrażał Handzię. Chociaż unikała ich starannie, jednak towarzystwo to stało się dla niej nieznośne. Kobiety raziły ją tym bardziej. Wszystkie te wielkie damy zachowaniem się i wyglądem, nasuwały wątpliwości co do swej dystynkcji. Stroje bezwstydne, kosmetyki na twarzach, rozmowy i ruchy zbyt swobodne, często wprost wyzute, robiły na Andzi wrażenie, że się dostała do jakiejś jaskini. Zauważyła prędko, że i ją uważają za coś cudzego, nie liczono się z nią, ale ją krytykowano. Była tu intruzem. Częste, dzienne prawie wycieczki do kasyna, gra w ruletę, roznamiętnienie towarzystwa hazardem, napawało Tarłównę obrzydzeniem do tych ludzi. Po tygodniowym pobycie uczuła przesyt i mękę; rozgoryczenie do Lory spotęgowało ten niesmak. Andzia nie mogła darować kuzynce jej sposobu życia i środowiska, w którym się obracała. Ciążyła Andzi myśl, że i tu spotkał ją zawód, że dawna Lora, jakkolwiek zawsze zdradzająca zbyt śmiałe poglądy, zawsze cyniczna, ale jakaś swoja, teraz wyłączyła się zupełnie, stawiając mur pomiędzy sobą i towarzyszką lat dziecinnych i młodzieńczych. Lora postępowaniem swym nie obiecywała nigdy zjednoczyć się z Handzią duchowo, ale jednak dawniej była bliższa, bardziej siostrzana, obecnie wiał od niej chłód na Andzię i mroził ją. Tarłówna uciekała na częste samotne wycieczki do miejsc ustronnych, rzadziej uczęszczanych przez gwarną publikę. Panna Niemojska zwykle nie towarzyszyła jej, nie mogąc chodzić, ona więc zostawała na tarasach, które były dla starej nauczycielki szczytem piękna i marzeń. Siedząc na ławce, odwrócona do morza, z gazetą lub książką w ręku, potrafiłaby przetrwać tak cały dzień. Słońce grzało, morze mieniło się tęczowo, szum fal rytmiczny kołysał słodko duszę panny Eweliny. Andzia nie lubiła tarasów. Za dużo ludzi, hałasu, ciągła, sucha strzelanina do gołębi, nisko nad morzem, mordowanie bezmyślne niewinnych ptaków, huk tramwajów, częsty łoskot pędzącego pod tarasami pociągu, przeraźliwe ryki samochodów. I zresztą znowu tłum, wprawdzie mniej zahipnotyzowany grą niż w salach kasyna, ale także bardzo rozmaity i "rozriwierowany". Nieczęstymi okazami są tu ludzie zupełnie normalni, spokojni, dla potrzeb zdrowotnych używający ciepła zbawczego i powietrza, o kryształowych własnościach. Takich ludzi spotyka się niewielu na tarasach montecarloskich, od razu się ich odróżnia. Ci, co przybyli po zdrowie, mają inną patynę od osobników zagnanych tu żądzą gry; mają wyłączną dystynkcję i powagę, którą nawet tubylcy szanują więcej, niż niepokój gorączkowy, charakteryzujący tych, co przybyli napełnić kasy pana Blanca, bo nie własne kieszenie. Odrębność kuracjuszy jest tu widoczna i sympatyczna. Panna Ewelina i Andzia nie przyjechały tu dla klimatu, lecz i nie dla kasyna, od razu też przywarły do tej pierwszej kategorii tłumu, brano je powszechnie za kuracjuszki. Tarłówna miała uprzywilejowane miejsce spacerów swych i rozmyślań. Jeśli nad morzem, to park Monaco, piaszczysta przystań dla łódek obok bulwaru Condamine i płaskie skały tuż przy fali, pod nasypem kolejowym stacji Monte Carlo. Jeśli drażniło ją morze, uciekała do parku obok kasyna, do altany z żywopłotu, gdzie była klatka gołębi werflów, lub do zagrody drucianej, w której hodowały się kozy górskie, skaczące po sztucznej skałce. Często lubiła przebywać na górce, w kącie parku, otoczonej gęstwiną drzew i krzewów rzadkich gatunków, agaw, kaktusów i różnego gąszczu roślin, dokąd z niższej strony parku wchodziło się po kamiennych schodkach, zupełnie zatopionych w zieleni. Morze szafirowe i góry rdzawe o różowych refleksach,przeświecały poprzez krzewy. Do parku Monaco uczęszczała najchętniej. Pewnego popołudnia Andzia zmęczona wyjątkowo obiadem w galerii Karola III, gdzie była z Lorą w licznym towarzystwie, przebrawszy się, pojechała tramwajem do Monaco. Pragnęła ciszy, samotności. Wysiadłszy z wagonu, szybkim krokiem, w obawie by jej kto nie uprzedził, poszła przez cały park, aż na jego kraniec, dotykający już ogrodu książęcego. Miała tam swój ukochany kącik, na cyplu skały, schowany w zieleni, otulony jak gniazdo ze wszystkich stron, tylko szeroko rozwarty na morze, z widokiem jak z bajki. Prowadziła tam uliczka wąska, zagłuszona w gąszczach i kręta. Schronisko wyborne dla tych, co chcą być sami. Od jedynej ławeczki, przypartej do skały, w zwojach bluszczu i przedziwnych roślin pnących było zaledwie parę stóp, nie więcej, do niskiej barierki żelaznej, poza którą rozpościerało się morze w przepaści kilkunastopiętrowej. Tarłówna, patrząc w dół doznawała zawrotu głowy, lecz podniecał ją widok dzikich złomów skalnych, spadających pionowo, od zrębu owego cypla ku morzu. Rosły w szczelinach kamieni dzikie agawy, jakieś pnące, niezwykłe kwiatki chorowite, kępki szarozielonej roślinności morskiej. Nisko, na dole burzyły się piany białe, fale tłukły o kamienie, pluły na nie z bezsilną zajadłością, lub też, uspokojone, lizały je poufale, omywając biedne roślinki słonymi językami. Morze i morze, hen, w nieskończoność idące. Wzrok biegnie swobodnie i krańca nie znajduje, niebo błękitne, woda szafirem nasiąkła, na niej spiętrzone grzbiety faliste, pasma białych welonów i grzywy wzburzonej bieli i ciemniejsze załomy szafiru i ruch bezustanny, żywiołowy, bełkot, szum, rozgwar masy wód. Rozkołysana przestrzeń, otchłań pełna tajemnic, skąd głosy jakieś i szepty i melodie płyną. Organ jedyny, świat odmienny i nęcący, mistyczne społeczeństwo wnętrza i dna. Czyż jest tu dno?... Morze, morze niezrównane, kolos! Na prawo, ze swego gniazda skalnego Andzia widziała w oddali wysunięty w morze, wąski pas przylądka Beaulieu. W przeczystym powietrzu widoczne były białe sylwetki domów i pałaców, jakaś wieżyczka. Bliżej rysowały się brzegi wpełzające w morze, wzgórza, domy i drzewa, Cap Ferrat, Eze, Cap d'Ail. Tor kolejowy biegł tam nisko nad morzem, kłąb dymu zaplątany w mozaikę domów, skał, kwiatów rozpływał się jak obłoczek. Tarłówna oswojona już z tym widokiem napawała się nim do woli, po czym siadła na ławeczce i puszczając oczy w dal bezbrzeżną, myśli swe tęskne wysłała na Wołyń. Odwiedzały wszystkie bolesne i drogie, zjednoczone z sobą miejsca, rozbudziły śniące tam wspomnienia. Zamajaczyła chata Grześka, w uroczysku pod Wołkiem, postać dzielna Andrzeja wyrosła, wycieniowana z plastyką niesłychaną. Scena w stajence... Watażka parskający nozdrzami, obawa spotkania Kościeszy... Czarowna chwila upojenia w ramionach Andrzeja, jego szał, miłość, pocałunki, moment szczególny, gdy siedzieli oboje na siodle. Przytulona do jego piersi, pieszczotami okryta była jak dziecko lub jak branka porwana przez junaka zakochanego, sama półprzytomna z miłości. Jego słowa pamiętne, jego oczy sokole i usta jak dwa węgle... Jego głos niski, męski, a młody, pełen dźwięku i uroku. Jego szept zdławiony uczuciem. Handziu!... Handziu!... Moja!... Tyle chwil cudownych! Taka krótka minuta szczęścia nieziemskiego. Bo wszak epopeja, którą przebyli, to minuta tylko wobec życia, to kropla słodyczy w oceanie. Mało!... W potopie niedoli. Szczęście jest zazdrosne, daje z siebie po listeczku, który schnie prędko... Pozwala ogarnąć się w całokształcie i w pełni swego czaru ginie, pustkę zostawiając... Dlaczego tak mało? Dlaczego morze tak piękne, niezmierzone, trwałe jest i wieczne... Szczęście z Andrzejem było jak morze głębokie, rozległe, złote, a błękitne, a tęczą i zorzą prześwitujące... Dlaczego znikło tak prędko, bez ratunku... brutalnie... strasznie! Pogmatwały się obrazy w myśli Andzi, wizje sunęły jedna za drugą, splątały wspomnienia... Była ich taka moc... Płynęły od nich barwy pastelowe, natchnione, świetliste odblaski... Może motyl podczas swego istnienia krótkiego, jak sen o niebie nazbiera takie mnóstwo kolorów i kropel słodkich z kielichów kwietnych? Myśli falowały w mózgu Andzi jak cicha toń morska. Melancholijne były, smutne, tęskne. Czasem przychodziła myśl słodsza, ona niosła zapomnienie chwilowe, koiła, dobry, łagodny dając spokój zbolałej duszy. Zaszumiały przed Andzią stepy wilczarskie, roztocze kwiecia, traw, ziół wonnych, zapach macierzanki... dokoła chylą się główki kwiatowe, idzie od nich szept miłosny, idzie rozkosz. Jakiś głośniejszy szum... To dęby huczą z oddali, tam została chata Grześka; stary borowy uśmiecha się i robi znak krzyża za Andzią i Andrzejem. Oni idą przez step... Jędrek odprowadza ją do Wilczar. Otoczył ją silnym ramieniem i prowadzi... swoją narzeczoną. - Handziu! Jędruś!... szepcą usta na ustach. Step ich kryje w sobie, zanurzeni w nim, spokojni... Idą szczęśliwi, a kwiaty śpiewają nad nimi. Och, jak słodko szumi step... Andzia oczy ma zamknięte, siedzi na ławce sztywno, zapatrzona w wizję... Bełkot fal morskich bierze za szum kwiecia i traw... Głośniejszy zew morza - to u niej dęby huczą... Pachną rośliny wytworne, słony smak wody miesza się z wonią subtelną kwiatów skalnych... Ale dla Andzi to stepy wilczarskie zapach ronią... Nie ma morza, ni skał, ni krzewów rzadkich, są tylko białe margarety, dzwonki lila, krwawe smółki, bodziaki-osty wyniosłe o liliowych i bordo szczoteczkach... Są zioła, trawy bujne, jeden kwietnik... - Nie ma niebezpiecznego cypla na zrębie skały, nad przepaścią morską... - Jest tylko step i step... - Ona i... Jędrek... - Nie ma barierki żelaznej, zbyt niskiej, oddzielającej ją o krok od zguby... Jest tylko step szumiący, kwiaty... Handzia czuje, że rosną jej skrzydła, coś ją unosi z miejsca, podrywa... Melodia stepu woła ją ku sobie... Och,jak wabi słodki szelest stokroci polnych... jakże falują trawy, ukochane trawy wilczarskie. Skrzydła rosną, zrywają się do lotu... - Już, już... zaraz unoszą... - Do kwiatów... do Jędrka! Rozwinęły się skrzydła, chrzęszczą... - Tam nieście... na step! Jednym susem szalonym rzuciła się naprzód... Głuchy krzyk, jakiś obcy, nie jej własny i silna zapora. Coś ją porwało wpół niby w obręcze żelazne, zatrzymało, jakby wbiło w skałę. Ocknęła się momentalnie. Stała przy samej barierce, zwieszona nad nią, zawiśnięta prawie nad przepaścią. Oczy pobiegły w dół, krew uderzyła do mózgu. Obręcze trzymały ją silnie. Głos obcy, barytonowy w brzmieniu, przemówił tuż za nią. - Qu'avez-vous?... Etes-vous désespéré, ou un cauchemar vous tourmente-t'il?fr. - Co pani jest? Jest pani zrozpaczona, czy dręczy panią koszmar? Oprzytomniała zupełnie, odwróciła się uwolniona z silnych więzów... Stał przy niej nieznajomy z Vintimilli, oczy ciemno-siwe, zielonkawe, wpatrywały się badawczo w jej spłoszone źrenice. Na twarzy zimnej malowało się pewne przerażenie w połączeniu ze zdumieniem. Handzia przetarła oczy, odrzekła wolno, głosem drżącym... - Non! C'était une hallucination. Je me voyais sur les prés fleuris de mon pays natal, la Pologne...fr. - Nie, to była halucynacja. Widziałam się na kwitnących łąkach moich stron rodzinnych, Polski... - La Pologne?!... Ach! Elle réve toujours!fr. - Polska?! Ach! Ona zawsze marzy! ----